School Days
by Lioness Alanna of Conte
Summary: It's Alanna's first year of high school. New chapter
1. The First Day

Alanna sighed. First day of high school. It didn't help that her family had just moved to town last month, she hadn't had the chance to meet anyone yet. Her twin brother Thom was going to a private high school about for hours away with a scolarship.  
  
Alanna sat on the end of her bed,in her blue jeans and black shirt. She didn't care what she wore as long as it was comfortable.Alanna was a tomboy; she loved sports,skateboarding, and couldn't care less about dresses and makeup. As well she couldn't stand how girls just stood around gawking at guys. Guys were good for playing hockey with, not judging which ones had better hair. She couldn't be more differnt than her twin brother.  
  
Thom was a gifted student, who's life revolved around school. He the quiet type and preferred doing math problems then watching sports. Alanna didn't care about her grades. As long as she kept her grades at a average score she was fine.  
  
"ALANNA," Coram yelled from the kitchen "You're going to be late!"  
  
Coram was a close friend of her fathers. Her father was a scientist and spent most of his time at the lab, trying to invent who knows what. When he was home he was resting from his work. The twins and their father barley talked to each other, let alone saw each other.  
  
"Coming" Alanna yelled back.  
  
She ran out of her room,slamming the door and down the hard wood stairs into the kitchen and began eating breakfast as her brother came down.  
  
"Morin Alanna, Morin Coram" Thom said.  
  
Alanna thought Thom was extremly lucky. He didn't start school until next week. He was leaving in three days; he was going to live on campus.  
  
"Come on Alanna cheer up" Thom said.He could tell by the look in his sisters eyes that she was dreading the first day.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't start school till next week" Alanna complained.  
  
"Come on, Alanna you'll be late for the bus" Coram said.  
  
"OK OK " Alanna grumbled, as she pick up her bag and headed for the door. "Bye, see you after school"  
  
Alanna left her house and walked to her bus stop at the end of her street. She noticed a bunch of other kids were coming to the same stop.A few of them seemed to be Alanna's age, but Alanna didn't ask them to confirm it. The bus pulled up and the kids pilled onto the bus. Alanna sat down in the crowded,loud, bus when another boy came and sat next to her.  
  
"You're a freshman aren't you" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah" Alanna replied."How'd you know?"  
  
"Well I've never seen you before,and I didn't think you moved in the middle of high school. Anyways I'm Gary and you are?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Alanna" she replied.  
  
"So Alanna did you just move here." Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah last month" Alanna replied  
  
"You planning on trying out for the cheerleading team"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" Alanna yelled.  
  
"Wow calm down" Gary said.  
  
"Sorry it's just I can't stand all that stuff with the skirts and all. I prefer playing the sport, not cheering for the players" Alanna said.  
  
"Really eh? What's you fav sport" Gary asked.  
  
"Well I really like hockey" Alanna replied.  
  
"Cool I love hockey. Captian of my team" Gary said.  
  
They bus continued along the bumpy roads, making stops adding more yells to the bus, until finally the bus stopped in front of the school. The students rushed to exit the bus, leading into a big heap of pushy teenagers. The bell rang in a matter of mintues and Alanna scurried off to obtain her schedule and locker number.  
  
After much pushing through crowds,and getting lost, Alanna got her schedule and found her locker.  
  
"Err this dumb locker won't open" Alanna said as she cursed under her breath. Suddenly a boy came up and hit the locker and it opened.  
  
"How did you do that?" Alanna asked, shocked.  
  
"I had that locker last year. They moved me but normally you keep your locker for the four years you're here." The boy said. "I'm Jon. What's your name?"  
  
"Alanna" she replied.  
  
"Well, I need to get to my own classes, catch ya later" Jon said as he went to his own locker.  
  
"HEY Alanna" someone yelled, who ounded familar to Alanna.  
  
Alanna turned around to see Gary walk up to her.  
  
"YO my locker's right next yours" Gary said.  
  
Alanna checked her schedule Math, English, Lunch, History and Science. Alanna was pretty good at math but her worst subject was English. She headed off to math class, hoping she would find her way around without getting lost.  
  
After doing her best to not get lost, she headed towards the cafeteria. SHe hadn't got lost yet but she was keeping notes to remeber all her teachers and where all her classrooms were.  
  
She bought her self her lunch and glacned at the crowded caf,looking for a place were she could eat her lunch. She saw Gary and Jon and she when over to there table hoping they would let her sit. Gary seemed really nice and Alanna hoped she would be able to get to know him better.  
  
"Hey Alanna" Gary said as she sat down. "How was your day so far? Didn't get lost did ya?"  
  
"Not bad. Better then I had expected. And no I did manage to get all my classes on time" Alanna answered.  
  
"Oh I didn't introduce you to everyone. I heard you already met Jon. That's Raoul and that's Alex" Gary said.  
  
Alanna and the rest of the guys began exchanging stories of their summers, then making their prediction for the NHL turnouts. the lunch bell rang and many students began to turn in every dirsction all scrambling to get to their classes on time.Alanna went off, using the directions Gary had gave her, in search of the History classroom. She quickly entered and sat down, not reconzing very many people. The teacher walked in as the class became silent. Her teacher looked quite old. She found his name was Mr, Oalu but everyone called him Myles. She enjoyed her first History class, Myles was a good teacher and made History much more exciting.  
  
After her first history class came science.After the somewhat boring class she finally exited the school and borded the bus. She saw Jon whoo waved to her. She made her way and sat down, remembered seeing him at her bus stop.  
  
"So Alanna how was your day?" Jon asked as the bus began to move.  
  
"Not bad." Alanna answered.  
  
"Well I really didn't get to talk to you much at lunch. So when did you move here?" he asked.  
  
"Last month" Alanna answered.  
  
"Hey I saw you move in. Do you have a brother?" Jon asked  
  
"Yeah he's my twin but he went to a private school because he got a scholarship" Alanna said.  
  
The two talked the bus ride home until finally it was there stop. Alanna said goodbye to her three new friends (Raoul also took the same bus as Gary, Alanna and Jon.) and then ran to her house. She though that this year wouldn't be so bad after all. She needed to get used to this.  
  
Authors note- this is the second version of this chapter as i Re did it because the old version seemed well my worst story.. hehe.. 


	2. Surving the first day

"I'm back" Alanna yelled as she bolted through door.  
  
"So you're still alive" Thom said. "How was your day?"  
  
"Wasn't that bad." Alanna said throwing her backpack on the staircase, then dashing up the stair and into her room. She searched her room and grabbed her skateboard then  
  
ran down the stairs once more. During her first month in her new town she had learned where the skate park was as well as other popular teen hangouts.  
  
"I'm going to the skate park I'll be back in an hour or so" she yelled, halfway out the door. She easily made her way to the park and quickly got on her board and headed for a ramp. After perfecting a few of her tricks she took a break. She sat on a bench as she watched some other guys on the rail. She had to admit some of them very exceptionally good especially one guy. He got off the park area and he headed towards Alanna.  
  
"Hey Alanna" he yelled.  
  
"Hey Jon" Alanna yelled back as she got on her board and skated toward him.  
  
"I didn't know you skateboarded too!" Jon said in amazement. "And heck you're good."  
  
"Oh well I've loved skateboard for as long as I can remember" Alanna said.  
  
Alanna and Jon began to talk for a long while. Alanna learned she had a lot in common with Jon. The sun began to set and Alanna then headed home. All in all she realized the day wasn't so bad. Alanna returned home she and wolfed down her meal and rushed to finish her homework. 


	3. Delia Eldrone

Alanna's first week went by pretty well. She Jon, Gary and Raoul became fast friends. She occasionally talked to Alex but they didn't have a strong friendship. Everything was fine until the beginning of the third week.  
  
"So guys what ya wanna do after school" Jon said before the first bell had rang.  
  
"I guess we can go skate at the park for a while. I need skate, haven't been to the park in a while, losing my talent." Gary suggested.  
  
"Talent?"Raoul added sarcastically.  
  
"Sure why not" Alanna said.  
  
The bell rang and the four split up to go to there classes as they did everyday.  
  
"STUDENTS!" Alanna's math teacher yelled over his extremely loud classroom. "We have a new student: Delia Eldrone.  
  
A blond, green eyed girl walked in the class. Alanna saw a few of the boys began to stop yelling and turned to stare at her. As soon as Alanna saw her she hated her and knew she meant trouble.  
  
"Hello" she said in a voice that annoyed Alanna " I'm Delia."  
  
"Well Delia you can take the desk next to Alanna at the back" the teacher said pointing to the desk. Delia walked to the back of the class and all the boys kept looking at her until the teacher began class.  
  
It wasn't just the boys in Alanna's class that stared at Delia. Most of the boys in the school noticed her even thought she was a freshman.  
  
"Did you guys see that new girl Delia Eldrone?" Raoul asked at the park.  
  
"O yeah" Gary answered.  
  
"Not you guys too" Alanna said.  
  
"O come on Alanna she doesn't seem that bad" Jon said  
  
"She's only been here for ONE DAY!!!" Alanna said.  
  
"Just give her a chance Alanna" Gary said.  
  
"Fine" Alanna grumbled.  
  
Alanna still didn't trust her.  
  
By the end of the second day she was at school everyone knew Delia. That week they had cheerleading tryout and to no one's surprise Delia made the squad. Alanna still didn't trust Delia. She knew she wasn't as innocent as people thought she was. 


	4. Delia's Charm

Alanna's hatred toward Delia kept growing through the next week. Delia sat next to her in every class. Alanna noticed that Delia wasn't very bright in school work but that didn't matter to Delia. Alanna heard more than once a boy asking to go on a date with Delia. Delia said yes to almost every one of them. Alanna was even madder when she found that Jon Gary and Raoul had fallen for Delia.  
  
"How can you like her?!" Alanna said one day at lunch.  
  
"Come on what's wrong with her Alanna" Jon said  
  
"They way she acts, her voice, the way she enjoys having everyone do what she says." Alanna said in furry.  
  
"Well I don't like her anymore" Gary said.  
  
"Why not?" Raoul asked.  
  
Gary was the captain of the football team and this showed him how Delia wasn't what she appeared to be.  
  
"Well we had a practice and one of our best players didn't show because he was busy finishing a project for Delia." Gary started "Not only did we lose our game but the guy who did her homework failed his own assignment and Delia got one of the highest marks in the class. I'm glad he came back to his sense otherwise we might have lost every game"  
  
Alanna had notice that Delia had taken advantage of the fact that all the boys would do almost anything to get a date with her. It wasn't just Gary's friend who suffered. More than once she asked a boy to do her homework for her. Still the boys would agree and would still ask to go on dates with her.  
  
Alanna had a History test one day. She spent all night studying for it. When Alanna got into class she read the test and began writing it. Suddenly Alanna heard someone yell.  
  
"DELIA" Myles yelled. "I saw that" he said as he picked up both Delia's and Alanna's test. "Just as I though Miss Eldrone. You were cheating off Alanna. You will fail this test and detention for a week!  
  
"I knew she was up to something" Alanna though. "She's probably never actually got a decent mark by herself"  
  
Alanna then had a very bad feeling. Delia would never forgive her for this. She knew she would want revenge.  
  
A/N Ok ANOTHER short chapter. Chapter 5 coming today or tommrow. I'm also trying to get chapter 6 up today too.  
  
Lioness Alanna of Conte 


	5. Revenge

IT had been a week since Delia was caught cheating. Quite a few of the boys were no longer interested in her; including Jon, Gary and Raoul. Delia was planning her revenge on Alanna.  
  
Alanna and the gang we at the skate park. She and Jon were talking about the NHL when Alanna decided to buy a drink for herself. As she left to the store Delia entered the park. Delia knew very well that Alanna hate her and that she was good friends with Jon. This was her plan.  
  
"Hey Jon" she said "I didn't know YOU would be here"  
  
"Um Hi Delia" Jon said.  
  
"So you skateboard. That's SO cool" Delia said. "Anyway I think you're SO cool. You want to go on a date tonight?"  
  
Just then Alanna returned saving Jon.  
  
"Hey Jon" She said "Oh hi Delia" she said. "Anyway we were talking bout that hockey game last night. Leafs VS Canadians. "  
  
"Yeah" Jon said with a sigh of relief "I wasn't surprised the went into overtime"  
  
"HMPT" Delia groaned as she turned and left. She'd get Jon to fall for her.  
  
Through the week Delia kept hanging around Jon until finally got fed up.  
  
"DELIA WOULD YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME" he yelled. "I'm NOT into you and do not want to go on a date with you"  
  
With that Delia left and didn't bother Jon anymore. She still tried to get back at Alanna by trying to spread rumors but it didn't work. Delia decided just to hang around Josiane.  
  
Josiane was the captain of the cheerleading squad and the leader of the popular crowd. The crowd was made of everyone who was "cool" of course the rest of the school thought the were snotts. Delia was now a part of this group.  
  
Josiane hated Jon. They dated in their first year of high school but Jon dumped her soon after because he couldn't stand her attitude. With Josiane friends with Delia, Alanna and Jon knew there would most likely be trouble.  
  
A/N Well I guess I will get Chapter 6 up as well today. I apologize for the fact that my chapters are short.  
  
Lioness Alanna of Conte 


	6. Backfire

Alanna and the gang avoided Delia and Josiane as much as they could. Unfortunately for Gary every football game they had the two were always their.  
  
Alanna noticed that Josiane was always looking at Jon. One day Alanna say Josiane ask Jon out on a date. Alanna was shocked to see that he accepted.  
  
The next day Jon spent all his free time with Josiane.  
  
"SO Delia couldn't charm Jon but Josiane could" Alanna thought "I knew something like this was going to happen"  
  
Jon began spending more time with Josiane. Alanna couldn't help but be mad at Jon.  
  
"Hey Jon" Josiane said one day during school. Her plan was taking affect but now she had to be sure it was working. "Do you still like that girl Alanna?"  
  
"I dunno" Jon said. "I guess"  
  
"Well I HATE her" Josiane replied. "Come on what do you see in her! She got Delia detention for a week. Look how horrible she is! Come on Jon now how can you like her!"  
  
"You know Josiane" Jon said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Now I remember why I broke up with you!"  
  
"Now why is that" she asked  
  
"Because I had to like everything you liked and only what you liked. I could only talk to YOUR friends none of mine! Well Alanna's my friend." Jon said and turned and went to go find Alanna.  
  
Alanna had heard most of the conversation and was furious at Jon.  
  
"Why should I care about Jon" Alanna thought "If he wants to be friends with Josiane and Delia then let him be"  
  
Alanna walked into the park to take a walk so she could get rid of her anger. All of a sudden she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Alanna" Jon yelled as he ran up to her.  
  
"Hmpt" Alanna growled as she kept walking ignoring Jon.  
  
"Alanna come on talk to me" Jon said.  
  
"Now why should I talk to YOU?! You don't even no if you even like me!" Alanna said with anger.  
  
"What do you mean" Jon asked  
  
"You know what I mean. I heard you talking with Josiane." Alanna said.  
  
"You did?" Jon said  
  
"Yeah I bet now since your girlfriend told you to hate me I guess you do." Alanna said  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! I broke up with her" Jon said  
  
"You did" Alanna said softly and turned to face Jon.  
  
"Yeah I can't stand how she tries to rule my life. Tell me who I can like and who I can't." Jon said. "I'm sorry I know I've acted like a jerk. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll have to" Alanna said.  
  
Suddenly she realized Jon was very close. Jon then moved close tilted her head up and then softly kissed her. Alanna was too shocked to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry "Jon whispered  
  
"It's Ok" Alanna finally said.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Jon said.  
  
"Yeah, bye" Alanna said.  
  
Alanna was still shocked that Jon had kissed her. Alanna was extremely happy to find that Josiane's plan didn't work.  
  
A/N Ok I'll write chapter 7 Soon (I hope) L8er dudes and dudettes  
  
Lioness Alanna of Conte 


	7. Kiss

Alanna was still shocked about how Jon kissed her even thought it happened a week ago. The two of they never mentioned it but both of them thought about it.  
  
"Hey guys," Raoul said. "You guys wanna see that new movie?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey why don't we go see it tonight" Gary suggested.  
  
"K," Alanna, & Jon said.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Dunno," Alanna said. "8 Mile? Or 8 Crazy Nights?"  
  
"8 Mile," Jonathan agreed.  
  
The four went to the movies that night. As it happened, Jonathan and Alanna sat beside each other. They were both very uncomfortable. After the movie, Jon Gary and Alanna walked home from the theater. Gary then left so it was just Jon and Alanna.  
  
"It's a nice night" Alanna said  
  
"Yeah. Um, Alanna, d'you wanna go for a walk?" Jon asked.  
  
Alanna looked at her watch. It wasn't that late so she and Jon began walking towards the park. The sun set as they walked and it began to cool down.  
  
"It's cold here" Alanna said. She HATED the cold.  
  
"Here take my jacket" Jon said taking off his jacket and giving it to Alanna.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two proceeded into the park talking about hockey. It was much darker in the park as the trees blocked lights from outside. The two of them decided to sit down. They were silent for a minute, sitting on a bench. Alanna shivered, and Jonathan pulled her close.  
  
"Alanna" Jon whispered.  
  
Alanna felt her heart speed up. She felt like this right before Jon kissed her. Once again Jon tilted Alanna's head and kissed her. This time though he kissed her again, and again. Alanna's heart raced faster. She realized that wanted him to continue. She suddenly put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
A/N Ok I want so say thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy. Also thanks Ash for helping with this chapter and I forgot to mention Carrie before who gave me some of my ideas. Lioness Alanna of Conte 


	8. Feelings

Alanna finally pushed Jon away.  
  
"I'm sorry Jon I can't" Alanna said as she got up and ran away.  
  
"What was I thinking back there" Alanna though as she ran home. When she got home she ran up to her room. She then realized she still had Jon's jacket.  
  
"I'll have to face him sooner or later" Alanna said to herself.  
  
Alanna had to face it: she afraid of Jon's love.  
  
Her mother died when she was seven. Ever since her father spent most of his time working in his lab. That was why they had Coram. Alanna noticed that her father wasn't the same ever since her mother death. He seemed to be missing something, a part of his heart. He gave it to her but no she was gone. Alanna didn't want to feel like that.  
  
Alanna sighed she would see him one way or another. She might as well get it over with now.  
  
Alanna got up and began walking to Jon's house. As she made her way to the end of the street she saw Jon. Alanna slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Um hi" Alanna said not looking into Jon's eye's. "Uh here's your jacket"  
  
"Thanks" Jon said.  
  
The two stood their for a while until finally Jon spoke.  
  
"Alanna. Why's you run away" Jon said softly.  
  
"Because." Alanna said. "I don't want to get hurt. I mean I just don't want to take my chances"  
  
"Alanna. You'll never know if you avoid love completely. You'll get hurt along the way but in the end it pays off" Jon said.  
  
"Jon" Alanna whispered softly.  
  
Alanna then moved forward and the kissed Jon.  
  
"Alanna." Jon said "umm do you want to go to the movies on Friday?  
  
"Do you mean like on a date. Just me and you?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jon answered.  
  
"OK" Alanna said "Well I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok bye" Jon said after he softly kissed her.  
  
Alanna sighed as she walked back home. She never expected this but she decided she might as well try.  
  
A/N I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. I won't get much don't till next year but once January comes I'll start writing more I apologize to EVERYONE! Thanks to all my reviewers. Also I my next chapters are most likely to be short but I'll write a few at a time.  
  
Lioness Alanna Of Conte 


	9. First Date

A/N Alright I feel a BIG apology coming on… ok sorry about not updating but… I entered a new phase…a I'M TOTALLY OBBESSED WITH BUFFY PHASE. It starting a few months before my last chapter(so that's why i haven't updated in the longest time...i was writing B/A fanfics). I think my writng has improved, better English, less typos, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter it's nice and long anyways I think another chapter is in order…a long one so here we go…   
  
P  
  
DISCLAIMER . Of course I don't own any characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce. The quote in the story is from Angel(the show) I don't own anything of that either this is merely a fan story. I don't own the movies mentioned in any of my stories.  
  
P  
  
Alanna woke up early the next morning confused. The sun's rays were creeping into Alanna's room slowly. Had Jon really asked her out. Was this all just a crazy dream? She never kissed Jon…eww. She recalled those extremely old episodes of Buffy…Angel and Buffy's first kiss...wow it was exactly like the way she and Jon were. It was Saturday, Alanna lay in bed trying to sort out everything. Everything was so sudden. All the thinking made her head hurt. She lay in bed as the sun slowly began to rise high and lit up her whole room. The loud noise of the phone finally made Alanna jerk up.   
  
P  
  
"TOM!" Coram yelled from below "Pick up the phone"  
  
P  
  
Alanna finally decided to get out of bed. She knew everything that happened was real. Alanna slowly changed and walked quietly down the stair.  
  
P  
  
"Hey 'lana" Coram said, as she walked in to the room "You're up late"  
  
"Long time" she replied, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, their a letter for you" Coram said dropping a envelope next to her.  
  
P  
  
What the heck's this? Alanna wondered staring at the envelope. Se opened it and was shocked  
  
P  
  
iDear Alanna  
  
P  
  
I'll pick you up at 6 for the movie. We can decide on the way their. See ya soon  
  
P  
  
Jon/i  
  
P  
  
"Theirs no getting out of this" Alanna though.   
  
P  
  
(o ya btw they decided to go to the movie on sat Not Friday…)  
  
P  
  
Alanna looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. She picked up a brush and brushed her hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.  
  
P  
  
"Theirs no need to get all excited it's just the movies" She told herself.  
  
P  
  
She started at the clock. 5:35 it read. Alanna sighed suddenly she began getting butterflies in her stomach she almost wanted to hurl. But why? It was just Jon. Her best friend. But what if they became more than friends. She knew she shouldn't worry about the future  
  
P  
  
iNo one asks for their life to change, but it does. The big moments are going to come, you can help that. What are we helpless puppets? No. It's what you do after that counts, that's when you find out who you really are/i  
  
P  
  
"What's going to happen is going to happen" Alanna muttered to herself. 5:40 Might as well watch TV she thought. She flipped through the channels, as she though nothing good's. She flipped on her CD player. Rock music filled the room. Alanna picked up her guitar and strummed along. The doorbell rang. Alanna froze. Jon was there she knew it. She slowly dropped her guitar, flipped off the TV and CD player. She slowly walked down he steps she could see from the top of the staircase Jon was chatting with Coram.   
  
P  
  
"Hey Alanna" Jon said.   
  
br"You kids have fun k" Coram said.  
  
P  
  
Alanna walked out as Coram shut the door. She walked with Join to his car. He hopped in as he started the car and the radio boomed. Alanna felt comfortable again. This was Jon just Jon.   
  
P  
  
"So did you get that Science homework" Jon said breaking the not so silent silence. They reached the movie theater lost in conversation. Alanna forgot her fears and headed in with Jon.   
  
P  
  
"So what you want to see" Jon asked   
  
P"Doesn't matter to me" Alanna replied  
  
P"Umm I dunno if you want we can see Legally Blonde 2" Jon asked  
  
P"Sure doesn't matter that's fine" Alanna said, hands in pocket.  
  
Alanna was wondering my Jon kept paying for her ticket and popcorn as they entered the theater. The two sat together at the back. During the movie Jon wrapped his arm around Alanna. Suddenly all Alanna's fears came back. She turned to look at Jon. Her eyes ended up lining up with Jon. She gazed at him for a few long seconds. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close. Her stomach felt as if she was going to explode with fear. She locked lips with Jon and tried to relax. She realized that she was enjoying the way Jon made her feel when he kissed her. Jon continued kissing her, more passionately then ever. The lights in the theater flickered on and the to stopped. The two silently exited the theater.   
  
P  
  
"That was a pretty good movie" Alanna said. John then slowly wrapped his arm around Alanna. It was 8 and the sun had set. Once in the car Alanna finally had a chance to grasp everything that had happened. Something was inside her was different. She WANTED Jon to kiss her again. She wanted him. But this wasn't like her,she tried to figure out what was making her think like this. Alanna was lost in thou  
  
P  
  
"We still have lots of time, Alanna" Jon said as he got out of the car. "Do you want to go for a walk"  
  
P  
  
"I guess so" Alanna replied  
  
brJon, again, somehow managed to get Alanna close to him. This time Alanna relaxed her head on his chest…  
  
P  
  
A/N Ok it's 11:45 pm and I'm tired I'll write another chapter tomorrow hope you guys like this one. 


	10. A walk in the park

Authors note - Hey guys ok you should lern this about me...I'm a major procrasinator..for othse of you who dont know what that mean i'll put something to the last minute...namley work that isn't esentally(e.g my websites, n stories). So anyways I'll proably only be able to update on Fridays if i'm lucky. I'm going to use notepad to write my stories from now on and i'm pretty new to this. Anyways that's for the comments i didn't think anyone read my stories! O BTW i've given up on survior tortal, if nyone wants to write the rest leave a comment and i'll get back to you. Any Buffy fans i'm writng some Buffy fan fics. They kinda suck but o well. I re-read my first chapters...LMAO they suck. I might re-do those one day(keep in mind PROCRASINATOR lol)  
  
***********  
  
Alanna and Jon walked in the darkened park.The moonlight crept in through the leaves of the large oak trees. Alanna slowly smiled. She liked it when she and Jon were alone together.  
  
************  
  
Josiane held tightly to the leash of her neighbours puppy. "Dumb dog" she mumbled under her breath. "Why did I have to walk him, The Collans just had to take a vacation, and mom just had to work late today." She walked and into the park as the poor dog tried to escape and run around.   
  
"Stay still wouldn't you!" Josaine yelled. The young retriver puppy whined. It had been couped up inside the house all day, Josiane even forgot to feed him in the morning.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Josaine said as she saw Alanna and Jon walk. She relased the leash and the puppy was finally free. Josaine couldn't believe what she was seeing.Jon, with...Alanna! She finally noticed the puppy has escaped and ran off to chase him.  
  
Jon and Alanna finally stopped walking, not seeing Josaine or had any idea she knew about their date. Jon turned and looked Alanna in the eye. He noticed how her eyes were a soft amythist and sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
"Alanna" he softly whispered.  
  
"Hmm," Alanna replied  
  
"Alanna tonight was...amazing" Jon said "When I first met you...I wanted you, you weren't like the other girls i've dated. You didn't care about populatrity, just about having a good time."  
  
Jon's words touched Alanna's heart. Jon made her relize all in love isn't bad. In fact love was pretty good. Alanna's gave Jon a small smile and he, once again, pulled her towards him. The two stood their, safe in each other's arms. It was only their first date, yet Alanna felt the happiest she had in the longest time. The two of them didn't see Josiane spying on them from behind the tree.  
  
"That's it" she though. She was going to get Jon back once and for all. She was going to make Alanna mmiserabl  
  
Another Authors note- Ok I apolgize for the short chapter, but i just wanted to make sure you guys knew I was still alive. Hehe , anyways I'm re-writing all my past chapters. Don't worry I'll still give you guys new chapters. Also the reason I couldn't update last week was I was at camp and well their no comp at camp. Also I;m not 100% sure if I can update next weekend as I might have to go out of town for the weekend but I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter up during the week or at least update one of my old chapters. 


	11. Josiane

A/N Ok ok I haven't updated in 3 weeks *cries* I'm sorry :P October/November are really busy for me :P:P and I don't think I'll get another chapter until maybe the 3rd week of November because I'm really busy this & next week. I hope to get everything caught up around December I DO APOLGIZE. I'm real sorry but THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY:D BUT hehe I DID update my old chapters so u can't say I did nothing hehe.  
  
Alanna and her friend sat on the stairs outside the high school talking bout the hockey game that took place last night. The bell rang and the students stormed inside each making their way to their locker. Jon opened his locker and a piece of paper feel out, he bent down to pick it up, opened it and read it. "Hey Jon" he read. The fancy loopy writing made it hard for him to understand what it said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a pizza or something after the football game this Friday. It'll be just like old times - Josiane"  
  
"Hey Jon" Josaine squeaked. "I see you got my note, so you wanna go out or what"  
  
"Ummm" Jon slowly replied. He really liked Alanna, but possibly Josiane could have changed. Besides they could still be friends couldn'they? "Ok sure"  
  
"Great" Josiane squealed. "Well you better hurry up bell's going to ring in a min. Jon quickly grabbed his books and dashed off to his homeroom. Josiane smiled.  
  
"Phase one, check" she muttered as she headed to her own homeroom. If she could get Jon to go out with her in would raise her popularity, and she couldn't have that little red head stealing it from her.  
  
At lunch the group sat together, complaining about classes.  
  
"Man math was so boring, not to mention I didn't get anything the substitute said!" Gary moaned.  
  
"I know what you mean" Raoul added. "I understood it before but now I'm lost!"  
  
"On a happier note, do you guys want to go out for a movie after the football game on Friday" Gary added.  
  
"Umm I can't" Jon said, head down. "I'm going out with Josiane, but not like a date"  
  
"Yo Jon, how can you like stand her!" Raoul said.  
  
"Hey you never know she might have changed" Jon replied with a shrug. Alanna sat quietly, she was extremely tired studying for a test that she didn't hear anything the guys were saying.  
  
Josiane sat with Delia, who was still mad at Alanna. In two of her classes Alanna sat in between herself and one of her friends, making her unable to communicate with her. When she once attempted passing a note she once again, got herself a detention. Josaine began telling Delia her plan of stealing Jon. Delia was shocked at the fact that Jon was into Alanna.  
  
Two days passed by until finally Friday arrived. The whole school was planning on attending the game as it was the first of the new season. Josaine and Delia were in front of the stands screaming cheers, jumping up and down, and getting some people in the crowd to join in with them.  
  
"Knock em down roll em around come on defense work" the cheerleaders yelled. The rest of the crowd joined in. After plenty of crashing and bashing their team lead themselves to victory. After the many people in the crowd had left Jon met up Josiane and left. Gary, Raoul and Alanna watched and then, them too left to the movie theaters.  
  
A/N horrible chapter I know, but it's just so it can lead to another thing. I'm going to re-do all my other chapters cause I got writers block :P so anyways I've re-done chapter 1 and tonight (or tomorrow. )I'll do 2 and three as I just need to re-word everything(like Joey on FRIENDS this week(lol using the thesaurus for every word lol) anyway I'm writng some Buffy and Angel fan fic's which I've been meaning to write for a long time) o btw happy Halloween I can't update next week as I mentioned as I'll be busy all week and away all weekend :P 


	12. Unsure Jelously

A/N Ok I said two weeks and it's been two weeks. Now my schedule is normal again and I can write more...ok new phases MATRIX OBBSESSION. I love Keanu's eyes. ;) *cough* writing Buffy and possibly Matrix(T/N) fics at moment *cough* Also I'm changing the third & fourth chapter now so ya.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jon, so did you enjoy the game" Josiane said as they left the stadium. She saw Alanna look over at them and put on a smile.  
  
"Sure if you enjoyed being tackled and bruised" Jon joked. "But hey we won and that's always good" Jon was one of the best players on the football team, probably one reason why so many people liked him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alanna, Gary and Raoul walked to the movies as it was only a 15 minute walk.  
  
"So how long did Jon date Josiane for" Alanna asked. She realized she was extremely jealous. This was part of the pain she was scared of, but, she never had an actual relationship with Jon so she ad no reason to be mad at Jon.  
  
"Well Josiane had been hitting on him since the beginning of the year. "Gary began to explain. "They went out around the start of second semester, but he dumped her after two weeks. Said he was just using him. Like you know that like every girl is in love with Jon, you know he's been on more dates then the three of use combined, course Jon never really liked any of them, well except Josiane but you know after he got to know her he well you know didn't anymore"  
  
"Ya, personally I didn't like her like, she came over to watch a football game and like she kept complaining" Raoul complained. "and like errr" Raoul started punching a fist into his other hand.  
  
"Oh" Alanna said, staring down at her feet. Hearing about Josiane brought her some optimism that Jon wouldn't get into another relationship with her, but like as everyone's mind does, negative thoughts flooded into her mind, wiping away all thoughts of hope. She sighed, thinking of all the reasons why Jon would like Josiane over her. "Well, she's cheerleader." She thought "And well, I didn't act like I was really into him, maybe he doesn't care about me now." More thoughts ran through her mind until they finally reached the theater where she let the movie take the interest of her thoughts for now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Jon, you want to catch a movie before we got and eat" Josiane said as they approached his car.  
  
"Sure" he replied, forgetting that his friends were also heading their. He got in the car and Josiane sat next to him. Her plan was slowly working.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gary, Raoul and Alanna sat down in the movie theater, throwing popcorn at one another. It was one of their traditions, to pass the time until the previews began. More and more people came into the theater looking around to find seats. Josiane and Jon entered the theater, but the three didn't notice. Josiane did though she scanned the theather and saw two empty seats, quite close to Alanna's. She smiled; this was going better then planned. Grabbing Jon's hand, without warning, she pulled him over to the seat and sat down as the lights began to dim and the previews started. This time Alanna saw the two, shocked.  
  
A/N Kinda short chapter but I got a lot of homework to finish. I'll update next week. 


	13. Voice of Support

Josiane saw Alanna glance over. She was delighted. Hoping that Jon wouldn't look over she rested in her seat. Josiane's plan was coming along well; slowly she rested her head on Jon's shoulder. Jon froze. Not expecting it, he decided to go along with it - he had dated her before - and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Alanna couldn't consternate. Since she saw Josiane and Jon, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to turn and see what was happening, but she used all her self control to keep her head staring at the screen. The memories of when she had gone with Jon to the movies came flooding into her mind. It, in truth was a good night for her. Jon was the only guy she ever felt comfortable being with on a date. Jon was a nice guy, and she never actually heard him say he didn't like Josiane. She had to admit Josiane was quite pretty. Alanna's train of though was interrupted by a piece of popcorn that hit her.  
  
"Welcome back to earth," Gary said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," Alanna replied, not meaning it entirely.  
  
"What's up" Gary asked. He knew something was frustrating her otherwise she would have most likely thrown some popcorn back at him.  
  
"Nothing," Alanna replied, and sank back in her chair, attempting to follow the movie again. "Nothing but Josiane."  
  
"Sure doesn't look like it," Gary said, forgetting about the movie. He turned to talk to Alanna, then seeing Josaine and Jon. "Oh"  
  
"'Oh' what!?" Alanna exclaimed, turning to look at Gary.  
  
"It's Jon isn't it," Gary softly said. He though a bit, then realizing it all made sense. Jon had been talking about Alanna quite a bit to the guys.  
  
"Wh..what do you mean," Alanna stammered. He knows, doesn't he.  
  
"You saw and Jon with Josiane. It's been bothering you, I know it has." Gary replied looking Alanna straight in the eye. Alanna knew she couldn't hide it any more.  
  
"OK fine, your right," Alanna replied; giving in. "It's just, I dunno, Jon's the first guy I've ever had feelings for. Now he's like going out with Josiane. Maybe it's jealously I'm feeling. Maybe it's the fact that I was stupid to even let myself feel this way. Jon was to good for him to notice me." She lowered her head, not sure if telling Gary was the right thing to do. She then felt his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked up.  
  
"Alanna, he likes you, I know he does" Gary said.  
  
"Sure he does" she replied, now trying to avoid Gary as best she could. She knew Gary was the wisest of her friends and a part of her told her to listen. Maybe he's right; he is Jon's cousin after all.  
  
"Alanna, he never said it but I know he does," Gary began. Alanna finally decided to listen to him; the tone of voice he used practically demanded she did. "He likes you, maybe even loves you." Alanna at last looked back up. Those few words meant so much to Alanna. She kept telling herself that whatever had happened between her and Jon was just a few days thing. She wasn't sure that she believed what Jon had told her, and their was always that voice in her head telling her to be cautious. That was before. Gary had a way of talking that just got to you and what he said always felt right. She turned her head back to the screen and though about what Gary had said. He loves me? Gary looked at Alanna and smiled. He knew Jon loved her, but he didn't want to hurt her, and if she didn't, love him back then he'd though he'd only be making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Then why did he go out with Josiane," Alanna asked, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't even like her that much, but hey Josiane has this way of making people do things for her, haven't you noticed," Gary commented.  
  
Alanna smiled slightly "Yeah your right." Alanna then grabbed some popcorn from her bag and threw it at Gary, "THAT, was for before." The two began throwing more popcorn at each other when the lights in the theater flickered on. Alanna glanced over at Jon and Josiane. She noticed that Jon had had his arm around her. Her heart sank a little but she remembered Gary's words "He likes you, maybe even loves you"  
  
Josiane and Jon quickly exited the theater as soon as it lit up. Josiane was sure to take one last glance at Alanna. She continued to smile. "Phase one; complete" she said to herself.  
  
Raoul and Gary both stood up. Raoul stretched his arms out and gave a yawn. "Wow that movie was good, and that last scene! Wow I'm glad we decided to see this!" Gary and Alanna just stared at each other.  
  
Alanna got home and slowly made her way to her room. She threw her jacket on the chair at her cluttered desk. Without any coordination she fell on her bed oblique, letting her legs dangle over one side. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights; she was going to sleep in a few minutes anyways. All she could think about was what Gary had said. "He likes you, maybe even loves you" She had though that Jon might have actually liked her but her mind automatically filled those thoughts with hesitation on how they could be just lies. She was too tired to think anymore, especially about Jon. She quickly got ready for bed and in a matter of minutes was asleep.  
  
Author's Note - Well It's the last chapter of the year. I would just say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed my story this year, it's really great and it keeps me writing. I was kind of stuck on this chapter I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do with it (hence the lack of updates) also, I was thinking I had more time during my winter break, but unfortunately not, I might get another chapter up in the first week on January, but after I 'm REAL busy Jan so I don't think I will be able to update.but I defiantly got a story plan, I don't plan on ending the story soon( Also if you want, visit my website it's where a lot of my time goes : (I also own a bunch of other websites, check this website for a list of them) I'm trying to get hosted, my best friend is getting a domain and she'll probably host me but it's be nice tog et hosted before that, if you know any domain, please sign the guest book. Hehe also, another obsession final fantasy I *heart* Tidus.you'll probably notice, I have lots of obsessions, some last a week, some last years. Once again THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS(  
  
~Fact - This story actually was started in 2002! But I didn't;' update for a year but then I realized I like the story so I wanted to continue it. 


	14. Understanding

A/N - Hehe,o k late chapter, but Jan is/was a hectic month for me. I had speeches, and I only presented on Friday. BUT I'm pretty sure I did ok( Anyways I'm going away next weekend, which stinks but starting Feb I'll get some more chapters. It's just I never have as much time as I need to make graphics, try to get hosted and write fics AS well as finish my homework. But I'm glad you guys like it so I'll try my hardest! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIWERS! He he also please visit my webbie I'll post updates there about my fic, and then give approx time when I'll post a new chapter(I'm starting this now so there are no previous mentions of fic's)  
  
The weekend felt fairly short for Jon. Having many essay's and tests coming up soon, Jon was often in study mode. As for Alanna, she was begging for Monday to come. She spent most of her weekend indoor's, visiting the skate park a few times. Her workload wasn't quite as large as Jon's, but it wasn't small either. She was too scared to call him, afraid of what he might say. She didn't want to hear the name "Josiane" or she'd probably punch the person who spoke it.  
  
Gary's words stuck in her head. I bet he's lying I mean, Jon doesn't care about me, I'm just Alanna. But Alanna's heart kept protesting. She wanted him, and the only fear that came to mind now was losing him to Josiane. It was only a few months, but Alanna still felt like she knew Jon much longer then that.  
  
When Monday finally came Jon made his way down to the bus stop at the end of Alanna's street. A few other people were already standing there, engaged in conversation. Except for Alanna. It was the first thing that caught his eye. She was leaning against the lamp post, wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a red jacket overtop. Her hair was let down and blowing in the cool autumn wind.  
  
"Hey 'lanna," Jon called out casually. Alanna gave a glance over then returned to her original position. Jon shrugged it off. He walked up next to her and once again began conversation. "Hey, how was your weekend?"  
  
"Fine," Alanna replied unenthusiastically. "How was your date with Josiane?"  
  
"It was 'k, I guess" Jon replied. "She kept trying to make a move on me I think."  
  
"Are you interested in her," Alanna asked, trying not to show her jealously.  
  
"Na, not really, she's not my type," Jon said, as if it was nothing. " 'cept she kepy trying to make a move on me" As Jon spoke Alanna, did her best to hide her smile. See he doesn't like her.  
  
"Oh," Alanna eventually replied, not trying to act like if her mood had changed.  
  
"Hey guys sup!" a voice called out. Both Alanna and Jon turned to see Gary running up to them. Before Gary could speak again, the yellow bus pulled up next to the pile of kids, and they quickly piled inside. Jon went to sit next to a fellow member of the football team. Alanna and Gary sat down in a vacant seat a few behind Jon, but were out of earshot.  
  
"So Alanna, how's it going?" Gary asked wit a yawn. Gary was always awake only fifteen minutes before the bus got there, yet he never missed it.  
  
"Ok I guess, kind of boring, I spent most of it doing homework." Alanna responded.  
  
"Talk to Jon at all," Gary asked as the bus came to a halt.  
  
"No, not really." Alanna said turning her head to see Raoul make his way to a seat behind Alanna and Gary. Alanna was thankful; she wasn't  
  
"Hey guys," Raoul said cheerfully. The bus ride was filled with comments on what each person had done during the weekend. Eventually the bus made it to the high school. Alanna took a glance out the window to see Josiane and Delia. She saw Jon get up and off the bus, and then shortly after so did Raoul, Gary and herself. By the time she got out Jon was already being chased by Josiane and Delia. Once again Alanna's heart sank. Shortly after the bell rung and Alanna, decided to forget about it and try to focus on her schoolwork.  
  
"Hey 'lanna" Jon called out to her. Alanna didn't respond; if she did she figured Josiane would come by. Instead, she continued walking, not turning her head.  
  
"Yo Gary" Jon yelled to his cousin not far behind Alanna. "What's up with Alanna." Gary wasn't sure what to say. Should he tell him the truth?  
  
"Josiane," was his answer, and then, he too continued. Jon stood in the crowded hall, puzzled. He tried to make sense of it all but he knew he had to get to classes. He reached his locker, and then it hit him. He looked over to Alanna, who was a few lockers away. He walked over to her then, without warning wrapped his arms around Alanna and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Alanna froze, staring into her locker. She knew Jon was there.  
  
A/N - and I'll leave it there ;) 


	15. Making Up and English Assignments

A/N – Ok I'll try to make my chapter longer ;) Aha you though I ditched the story didn't you?! Hehe now in mid-Feb I finished y chapter, but I realized that being me and have little time for fic writing, I should write like 3 chapters during March break, when I would actually have time. So here's the first, I've started the second one and have update two older chapters.  
  
Alanna stood in front of her locker; shocked as she felt Jon breath against her neck.  
  
"Jon," she finally whispered.  
  
"Mhh?" Jon muttered. He realized he loved having her in his arms, knowing she was there.  
  
"Why," she softly asked. She knew why but she wanted to be sure.  
  
"For the past week, for going out with Josiane. She's a pain really."  
  
Alanna gave a weak smile. Hearing Jon, having him behind her, she was finally happy. Alanna was beginning to turn around to face Jon when the bell sounded.  
  
"Damn," Alanna softly said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, we can talk later," Jon replied, then gently tilting up her head and kissing her briefly before he hurried to his locker to retrieve his books. A few people stared at them but neither of them cared. Alanna closed her locked and made her way down the crowed hall to her class.  
  
Gary was right...  
  
Jon dashed into his classroom, slightly out of breath, evidently was rushing not to be late.  
  
"Hey Jon," Gary said from his desk at next to the door. Jon sat in the seat behind his while Gary turned around to face him. "So how's Alanna?" Jon gave him a look saying "since when did you care." Fortunately for Jon, he didn't need to give an explanation as the speaker began to sound with the morning announcements.  
  
After reminders of upcoming sports events, special dates and other school issues Jon's teacher began with his lesson not leaving Gary anytime to chat, but now to try and stay awake for the whole period.  
  
Lunch finally came, Alanna and Jon sat by themselves, spending some time to apologize and make up the lost time which felt like an eternity. Raoul and Gary both sat at a table a few away from them, poking fun at the two at them, though they both were happy that their friends were together. Alanna laid her head on Jon's shoulder; she missed him, even though he was never really "gone."  
  
At the other end of the cafeteria Josiane and Delia were deep into conversation.  
  
"Are you serious...," Delia began when she spotted Jon and Alanna. "Oh my gosh. No way." Not fully understanding Delia, Josiane turned around until she finally saw the two. She stared at them for a short while, speechless.  
  
"That little..."Josiane began  
  
"You're too good for him" Delia insured her.  
  
"Still, that kid is trouble for us." Josiane muttered, hiding her anger. "You have classes with her, try and do something to her."  
  
"I'll try"  
  
Alanna sat in English class, head rested against her hand. Her teacher had started explaining the most recent assignment.  
  
"This assignment will be a bit different. You shall read the given selection and then, with a partner,..." the teacher began, but was interrupted by a cheer from students, then by a hum of students asking one another if they would be partners, "Which I have already chosen." The class let out a groan of disappointment. "You shall both state your opinions on it and both answer questions on from what you got from the story such as meaning, lessons, excreta. Then together you shall write a 2-3 page report on it." The teacher continued into details which Alanna vaguely heard.  
  
"As long as I'm NOT with Delia, this won't be too bad," Alanna though as the teacher began calling out the partners. He went through the whole class until Alanna realized both Delia's and her name had not been called.  
  
"And the last two people are Alanna and Delia," the teacher said, before being drowned out by the sound of moving chairs and chatter between partners. Alanna glanced over at Delia. She made no obvious sign of getting out of her seat so Alanna dragged her chair to Delia's desk.  
  
"So, do you want to do, like read the story now..."Alanna began.  
  
"OK, listen, if you want to pass you can do all the work, 'cause I really don't care bout this." Delia said, then taking out a mirror and fixed up her hair. Alanna sat their, unsure of how to reply. Josiane was Delia's friends and Josiane wasn't Alanna's best buddy. 


	16. Old Friends

The evil bad update-y author had RETURNED! With a longer chapter! yey! I honestly now have no idea when I can update I luckily no longer have writers block so a big YEY! Umm that's bout it I was going to update sooner but I got stuck going away for the easter long weekend... and horse camp and :( o and I decided that hey Alanna's a teenager she should damn well be able to talk like one dammit! So ya I moved the rating from pg - pg13 for language. More to come it just it would have taken mew three more days to finish so I split the chapter into two. I hope this is longer then before(chapter wise)  
  
Alanna though about the challenge she faced. She could do all the work giving Delia a decent grade, snitch out on Delia but that would give her a bad reputation, so she immediately crossed that option out. She decided she'd do her half, for now. Alanna grabbed her book and began reading. "Wow this is dull," she though after she had finished the first chapter. "One down, thirty-two to go. Josiane probably warned her about this already." Alanna looked back at Delia who was in conversation with a classmate whose partner was absent. She decided she'd talk to the guys about what to do with Delia. What a bitch.  
  
An hour and a half of boredom later, Alanna headed off the bus and planned to get home and crash. Jon walked beside her and faced toward her moving his hand to her head and moving aside a strand of hair that had fallen on her face.  
  
"You look tired," he remarked, now just staring in her eyes, making her smile.  
  
"Ya, today has been pretty much shit, except...," she started, "just getting all that stuff with Josiane cleared up."  
  
"Well you go home, rest up." Jon replied, not taking his eyes off her. "But do you want to do something maybe later?"  
  
"Seven good?" softly asked Alanna.  
  
"Sure," Jon answered, then grabbing Alanna pulling her into his arms and kissing her swiftly. She reacted and the two stood at the street corner for a short while, not thinking about much.  
  
"Later," Alanna said before heading home. Alanna sluggishly made her way to her house and dropped her bag on the floor and headed to her room. She replied to Coram's "hello" with a grunt. After the journey from the bus to her room Alanna collapsed on her bed and slept. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so sleepy, maybe because of Delia, or possibly because she stayed up late working on her homework...one of the cons of being a procrastinator.  
  
Regardless of the reason Alanna, immediately zoned out. Almost four hours the ringing of the telephone woke up Alanna. Lying in bed, eyes still closed she heard her name being called.  
  
"ALANNA!" Coram yelled from downstairs. "PHONE!" Alanna rolled over grabbing her phone next to her bed, and finally opening her eyes.  
  
"'ello," Alanna asked, voice still quite groggy from just waking up.  
  
"'lanna!" a familiar voice to Alanna, squeked.  
  
"Ky?" replied Alanna, jerking her head up and a sense of happiness struck her.  
  
"Yup it's me!" Alanna smiled as she heard her best friend's voice in the other end. Kylie, or as her friends called her "Ky" was much like Alanna. The two grew up together, both tomboys, both were happy they way they were, never trying to be someone else. The two were inseparable, until the tragic news came to Alanna that she was being forced to move because of her father's promotion. "Alanna it's been so long!"  
  
"So much has changed" Alanna replied, her voice slowly softening, as she remembered the way she used to be, how all the girls were looking a celebrities in magazines, talking about which were the most "hot" and Ky and herself not giving a care about any of it. Now she met Jon, he changed her view.  
  
"I know! High school is so different"  
  
"Ya...hey Ky?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"How are the guys?" Alanna asked with a smile. Her best guys friends, Jake, Jayson, and Tyler had known her since kinder garden. Jake had developed a crush on Kylie, but only Alanna knew this. Before she left, Jake had told her he would ask Kylie out during high school and Alanna was anxious to know if he had yet.  
  
"Their pretty good, actually Jake asked me out, kind of a shocker."  
  
The two carried on their conversation for an hour, until the doorbell rang. Alanna immediately knew it was Jon, and after a promise to call back, she quickly brushed her hair headed downstairs. 


End file.
